


k-i-s-s-i-n-g

by xogray



Series: percabeth oneshots [22]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Sneaking Around, forgive me if sumn in here wrong, i havent finished BoO yet lol so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xogray/pseuds/xogray
Summary: “speaking of, could you guys be more cliche? oh my gods.”“what?” annabeth asked. she was pretty sure piper rolled her eyes but it was hard to tell from the distance.“oh, come on,” piper called, exasperated. annabeth glanced at percy before looking back down silently. she didn’t need to see it to know piper rolled her eyes now. “percy and annabeth sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g,” she sang out.- or the one in which piper is annoying but they allow it anyways
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: percabeth oneshots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	k-i-s-s-i-n-g

**Author's Note:**

> funfact i originally wrote this as a post tlo fic and then realized... they didnt know piper then lol

“we’re gonna get in trouble,” annabeth sighs. but she made no other protest because truly, she didn’t mind getting in trouble if it meant having a few minutes of alone time with percy. after defeating kronos and gaea, percy and she had been receiving many looks. some in awe, some full of pity, all of them annoyed annabeth relentlessly. she just wanted two minutes away from their eyes to be with her boyfriend.

 _boyfriend,_ she thought with a small smile. even after all this time, it still made her mind spin thinking about how percy was her boyfriend. he was currently leading them into the woods, dragging her along by the hand. she was meant to be cleaning the armory and polishing weapons when percy came in and quickly pulled her out before she could protest, not that she would’ve anyway. he gave the other campers there a half-assed excuse about chiron needing her as they left.

“so, what?” percy replied, giving her a smile that instantly made her lips turn upwards too. she let him lead her to wherever he was taking them. a short walk later, she noticed he seemed to be studying the trees as they walked. before she could ask about it, he let out a soft, “aha,” and pulled her along a little quicker. they stopped in front of a tree with tons of thick branches. annabeth looked at it, then at him.

“nice tree,” she commented. he chuckled and rolled his eyes. annabeth thinks she was rubbing off on him because since they’ve begun dating, percy has started to roll his eyes just as much as she did.

“we’re gonna climb it,” he told her. annabeth raised her eyebrows. he just gave her a cheeky smile and tugged her closer to the tree. “climb, wise girl,” he said before dropping her hand and placing his hands on a lower branch. he hoisted himself up, moving his hands up to a higher branch after he got a good footing. annabeth watched him in disbelief.

“why are we climbing a tree?” she asked him. he looked down at her, already several feet off the ground and only getting higher. 

“why not?”

annabeth opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. she blinked a few times before shaking her head and began to climb with him. this was easy for both of them with all the physical activity they were used to. percy stopped on a branch that was around twenty feet above the ground. moments later, annabeth sat next to him on the same branch. it was a thick, strong branch that easily held their weight and gave them enough room to sit somewhat comfortably. annabeth also noticed there was another branch behind them so they could almost lean back.

“good job,” he said with a stupid smiling, grabbing her hand. annabeth rolled her eyes but smiled a little. her feet swung lightly. the hand that wasn’t in percy’s was resting on the tree trunk to keep her balance. she still had no idea why they were sitting in a tree but as they sat there, annabeth could hear birds chirping and the rustling of leaves in the wind. with percy’s arm pressed up against her and their fingers intertwined, she decided she didn’t care why percy brought them here, she liked it regardless.

she leaned closer against him. “any particular reason you stole me away from my riveting schedule to make me climb a tree?” she asked. he laughed and annabeth smiled at the sound. she found herself smiling often in his presence. 

“just wanted to be with you,” he said quietly, almost shy. annabeth felt her cheeks heat up a little.

“you would’ve seen me at the campfire tonight, you know?” she teases lightly. despite her mocking him a bit, annabeth felt warmth spread through her body at his reasoning for whisking her away from her duties.

“yeah,” he said. his voice was so uncharacteristically soft, it made annabeth tilt her head to look at him. he kept his eyes down. “i’m tired of the looks we get from everyone though. so i wanted to be alone.”

a slow smile spread across annabeth’s face. when he didn’t look at her, she bumped his shoulder with hers lightly. finally, he met her eyes. she leaned forward and kissed him softly. his grip on her hand tightened a little. when she pulled back, her stomach flipped at the sparkle in percy’s eyes and his smile.

“me too. i’ve been thinking the same thing about the looks we’ve been getting. it’s annoying,” she said quietly. she pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “i’m glad you brought me here. still don’t know why we’re in a tree though.”

percy laughed and kissed her forehead. “like i said, why not?” he replied, making annabeth chuckle. “i thought it would be fun. plus, if people come looking for us, maybe they won’t find us right away.”

annabeth laughed a little louder than she meant to and she could almost see the way percy’s eyes lit up at the sound. before he could see her blush, she leaned forward and kissed him. he hummed quietly as he let go of her hand to wrap an arm around her waist. within their relationship, annabeth had determined that she favored percy’s arm around her torso more than any other place. she would never admit it to him, but she enjoyed the feeling of safety it gave her. she knew she would never need someone to protect her, she could manage on her own. he knew that too. but she also knew that despite that, percy would always watch her back in the same way she always watched his.

annabeth had a devious thought and delicately placed her hand on his spine in the middle of his back. she waited a few seconds before drifting it down and deliberately pressing her fingers against the place his achilles spot had once been. while he no longer carried the curse anymore, they had (accidentally) discovered the spot was still sensitive. at least, it was when annabeth touched it. he broke the kiss with a short gasp as he arched away from her touch. annabeth couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped her mouth as he looked at her in surprise.

“gods of olympus, annabeth, don’t do that,” percy said, only making her laugh harder. he grabbed her hand and held it between both of his, effectively limiting her ability to touch him. he shook his head as she tried to contain her laughter.

“sorry,” she said, not sounding sorry at all. “it was a little funny.”

“i nearly fell out of tree,” he said sharply, though there was no hostility in his voice, making it clear he was joking around. “would that have been funny?”

when annabeth hesitated to reply, percy’s jaw dropped, making her throw her head back with laughter. she squeezed his hand as he looked at her in astonishment. “no,” she giggled. “not funny at all.”

“mmm,” he hummed, raising an eyebrow. annabeth bit her lip to hold back more laughter. she leaned forward to kiss him again but he leaned backward. “i can’t trust you anymore, sorry.”

“you’re holding my hand!” she protested. he looked at her suspiciously, like he thought she had a plan to free her hand and mess with him again. annabeth almost rolled her eyes when she had a slightly better idea. it was times like this where she was happy she knew he was wrapped around her finger, in the same way she was wrapped around his. she leaned closer again and smiled softly. “come back, i want a kiss,” she said gently.

she felt a small sense of pride as he looked at her lips briefly before leaning forward slowly and kissing her. she didn’t miss the way percy’s grip on her hand tightened. she smiled against his lips at the movement but gave no reaction otherwise. the wind blew again and made annabeth shiver. without pulling away, percy let go of annabeth’s hand (with one of his hands. he still held it tightly with his other) and wrapped his arm around her, bringing her closer. peace washed over her. and then it left just as quickly as it came.

“are you kidding me?”

annabeth and percy pull away from each other in surprise and his grip on her tightened as if to keep her from falling out of the tree. the gesture would’ve made her smile if she wasn’t glaring down at piper, who had just called up to them loudly, a cheeky smile on her face.

“can i help you?” annabeth replied. percy chuckled, likely at the clear annoyance in annabeth’s voice. 

“first of all, there’s a manhunt going on for you two right now. i thought i had seen you guys walk into the woods earlier, which is why i found you first. although i’ll admit, i didn’t expect to find you in a tree,” she said with a tilt of her head. “speaking of, could you guys be more cliche? oh my gods.”

“what?” annabeth asked. she was pretty sure piper rolled her eyes but it was hard to tell from the distance.

“oh, come on,” piper called, exasperated. annabeth glanced at percy before looking back down silently. she didn’t need to see it to know piper rolled her eyes now. “percy and annabeth sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g,” she sang out.

“oh my gods,” percy muttered, rolling his eyes but his cheeks were pink. 

“thank you, piper,” annabeth called. “i’m glad we’ve established that you’re seven years old. are you done?”

piper laughed loudly. “yes, i am. and whenever you guys are done, chiron is looking for you!” she said cheerfully, turning and skipping away. 

“told you we’d get in trouble,” annabeth mumbled before kissing percy again softly. he frowned when annabeth pulled away and began to climb down the tree again.

“it was worth it,” she heard percy say once both of their feet were on the ground. she chuckled and leaned up to attempt to kiss his cheek, but it landed closer to his jaw.

“it was,” she mumbled against his skin. his eyes lit up and to annabeth, that look alone was worth getting in trouble.


End file.
